Inuyasha the Inu
by Cymbala
Summary: We all know that Inuyasha is half dog demon, but what would happen if he really became a dog? R&R COMPLETE!
1. Kikyo Makes Some Changes

**Ok, I hope you guys like this new story. I am trying to get up a new chapter of Just Wake Up, so fear not. Anyway, just to tell you, as much as it may seem like one in the middle of the chapter, it's not. I promise. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I wouldn't have to write fan fictions, would I?**

It was a beautiful night in Feudal Japan. Kagome had just come back earlier that day. She had been gone for a little less than a month because of her tests, so now that she was coming back, everyone was happy. Of course, Inuyasha had gone to see her on multiple occasions, though, none lasted more than a few ours due to their bickering. Now though, she was back and ready to stay for a long time.

Everyone had fallen sleep by the fire, except Inuyasha who was in his usual spot in a near by tree. He was keeping watch, making sure nothing happened, though from time to time, his gaze would shift from around him, to the beautiful priestess below him.

Kagome's ability to mesmerize him even in her sleep was amazing. Her beautiful black hair shown in the firelight as it flickered. Her face was just as brilliant as ever, lighting up every time the fire decided to flicker that way. Her chest rose and fell, Shippo sleeping right next to her. Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh at himself and mutter "Lucky bastard."

Suddenly, Inuyasha saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was long, white, and slender. He immediately reached and reached for his tetsiaga, but stopped when he saw what it was.

A soul collector.

'Kikyo...' he thought. 'Why are you here?'

He looked down again at Kagome. She continued to sleep soundly as though nothing was wrong. As though everything was going just fine. Inuyasha leapt down from his branch and landed right next to Kagome. He gently stroked her cheek.

"Kagome…I'm sorry…"

He then darted off in the direction of the soul collector.

It had gotten a good head start so Inuyasha had to rely on his sense of smell to lead him to the dead priestess. When he arrived, she was looking over a river. She turned to him and smiled.

"Inuyasha, you have come to see me." She said. He began to walk toward her.

"Of course I did. I always come to see you." He was about to embrace her, but she put up her hand to hold him back.

"That's what we need to talk about."

Inuyasha gave her a confused look.

'What does that mean?' he thought.

Kikyo smirked slightly at his new face.

"Inuyasha, I don't want you to come see me anymore."

The look on his face changed from confusion to shock. She didn't want to see him anymore?

"Inuyasha, you and I can never be together. I died long ago, thus time now stands still for me. However, you are still alive, and you move on, something I no longer can do. To ask you to stay with me would be selfish. After all, you now have friends that love you, and your heart now belongs to another."

Inuyasha looked at the ground.

"Kikyo, I don't care about the others, all I care about is you!"

'Liar.' He thought

"Liar." Said Kikyo. She lifted his face and smiled. He smiled back as he lent in to kiss her. (a/n: **THIS IS NOT AN INUKIK!) **Before he did though, Kikyo slapped his face so hard he fell to he ground.

"YOU THINK THAT THAT'S OK? WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? You think you can leave everything for me, a woman bent on killing you, a woman who is dead? Are you that dense? I'm saying forget about me and go live with Kagome!"

Inuyasha rubbed he spot where she had slapped him and looked away.

"I can't."

Kikyo made a large 'arrrg' sound.

"Inuyasha, why do you treat Kagome like… like… a dog!"

Inuyasha looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I mean you treat her like a dog that's chasing a stick that was never thrown! Why do you give her that hope of getting your love and then make her realize that you never threw the stick?"

He was still confused.

"Oh dear God, you know what? How about you find out what it's like to be a dog? Let's see how you like it. Maybe this'll help you realize some things."

She held out her hand. She muttered some incantation and waved her hand over Inuyasha's body. Suddenly, it was frozen and he couldn't move.

"What the hell are you doing?" he said.

She kept her hand held out. A soul collector flew by and dropped a soul into her palm. It was a little different than the normal blue ones. This soul was smaller and purple.

"This is a soul of a recently deceased dog. If I combine it with your body and my power, it will turn you into a dog for one week. Get ready, and make sure that you don't come back."

With that, she raised the soul over her head and began to once again mutter incantations. The soul rose into the air as others began to circle it. It began to hover over Inuyasha's body, and then slowly descended into Inuyasha's chest. After it was all the way in, he was surrounded I the purple light, and it seemed to shine all around. Inuyasha couldn't help but cry out in pain. The pain eventually overtook him, and he fainted.

Inuyasha awoke the next morning in a daze. He lifted his head, which seemed strangely lighter. He tried to stand up, but just fell back.

'What the hell?' he thought.

He looked down. He had two paws where his hands should have been. He looked behind him and saw his clothes flat on the ground with him coming out of them. He pulled out his back end to find a white back and a white tail to match.

'No way…didn't she really turn me into…'

He ran over and looked into the river. He saw a dog's face staring back at him. The only relation to his old self was his amber eyes.

'SHE REALLY TURNED ME INTO A DOG?'

**Ooooo evil cliffy. I promise I'm going to try to work on the story and update more, so don't chase me with pitch forks and torches (though I do deserve it) **

**You: if you deserve it:bring out pitch forks and torches:**

**Janae: JUST KIDDING! JUST KIDDING!**


	2. Inuyasha's New Name

**Ok, next chapie. If I could get ten reviews, that would be great. I hate to be a beggar for reviews, but PLEASE REVIEW!**

Inuyasha was now pacing in his new dog body.

'Okay, okay, I am not going to panic. I am not going to…OH DEAR GOD SHE TURNED ME INTO A DOG!'

He lay his head down and covered it with his paws. He whimpered a little.

"INUYAAAAAASHAAAAAAA!"

'Miroku?' He thought. He got up and headed toward the sound of Miroku's voice. He found them in a clearing all calling his name, except Kagome. He didn't want them to see him, so he hid in a nearby bush and looked through a small hole.

Sango sat down on a rock next to Kagome.

"There must be some way to make him hear us." She said.

Miroku thought for a while, then came up with an idea.

"Sango, I do so believe I have an idea!"

She gave him a weird look, and then looked at Kagome who had a very sad and depressed look on her face.

"Well then hurry up and give it a try!" she said.

Miroku took a deep breath and put his hands around his mouth to amplify the sound of his voice.

"HEY INUYASHA, KAGOME SAYS IF YOU COME BACK SHE'LL STRIP!"

SMACK

"You stupid pervert! What made you think that that would make him come?"

'Stupid idiot,' thought Inuyasha, 'of course I would come… I mean, of course I wouldn't come! I'm no perv! I'm decent….right?'

Miroku rubbed the handprint on his face and shrugged.

"Hey, if it were me, and they said that you were going to strip Sango, I'd be here in a freakin heartbeat."

SMACK

"Pervert."

Kagome watched as two of her best friends fought. She gave a very small smile and then went back to her frown. She was looking at her legs, just staring with sad eyes.

As Inuyasha saw her face, he couldn't help but whimper.

'Kagome,' he thought, 'please don't be sad! I'm right here!'

"Hey! A dog!" said a voice from behind Inuyasha. It startled him so much that he jumped right out of the bush he was hiding in into the clearing where everyone was sitting.

"Hey, you're right Shippo!" said Sango. She tried to approach him, but Inuyasha began to back up. He backed up right into the bush and his leg got cut because he backed up into a very sharp branch. His leg began to bleed a little.

"Oh you poor thing." Said Kagome. She went into her backpack and got out some gauze. She walked over to Inuyasha, and this time, he didn't move. He actually moved up so she could get to his leg easier. She quickly bandaged him up and began to scratch him behind his ears. Inuyasha was in heaven.

'My ears,' he thought, 'my one true weakness!' he lay down and turned over on his back as Kagome began to scratch his stomach.

"Where do you think it came from?" asked Shippo.

"I don't know," said Sango, "Do you think it belongs to anyone?"

"If it did, then it would probably be friendlier to all humans and not just Kagome. You remember how it walked away from you?" said Miroku.

"He." said Kagome as she continued to scratch.

"What?" said the other three in unison.

"He." She repeated. She stopped scratching for a minute and pointed in between Inuyasha's legs so that everyone would notice.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. The once white dog turned fifteen different shades of red and flipped himself over as quickly as he could. Everyone laughed.

'I have never been so humiliated in my entire life.' He thought. Kagome laughed a little more, then said

"It's okay Shiro; you don't have to be too embarrassed."

Everyone looked at Kagome.

"Shiro?" said Miroku.

"Yeah. If we're going to keep him, then he's going to need a name." she said as she once again began to scratch Inuyasha behind his ears.

"I like that name!" said Shippo.

"I second that!" said Sango.

"A fine name indeed." Said Miroku, "Plus, now Inuyasha will have a new dog friend that he can communicate with!"

He began to laugh, but was interrupted by Sango's elbow stabbing him in the side.

"What was that for?" he whispered, holding his aching side.

"Don't talk about Inuyasha in front of Kagome!" she whispered back.

However, it was too late. Kagome had heard Miroku's comment and instantly began to once again think about Inuyasha. Her grin faded, she stopped petting Shiro (Inuyasha) and her eyes changed from full of bliss, to pure sadness.

"Sorry Kagome." Said Sango, glaring at Miroku who was now cowering in fear. She shook her head.

"No Sango, it's okay. Inuyasha will be back soon, I hope. Until then, we'll just have to wait here for his return." A single small tear rolled down her cheek.

Inuyasha looked at this and whimpered.

'Kagome,' he thought, 'just wait one week. After that, you'll understand. Don't give up on me just yet…'

**Okay, so that's the next chapie. I really would like about fifteen reviews before I continue, but I might change my mind. Anyway, if you have any ideas about what Inuyasha could do as a dog, don't hesitate to tell me.**


	3. The Bath is No Place For a Dog

**Ok, I just noticed that at the beginning of my last chapter, I said I wanted 10 reviews, and at the end I said 15. I'm so sorry about that, I really wanted 10.**

The rest of the day went by without much happening, however, that evening was a different story…

Everyone was sitting around the same fire that they had the previous night, eating their dinner in silence. Inuyasha (obviously) had still not returned and everyone was getting more worried, especially Kagome. This was all to apparent to everyone, though every time they asked if anything was wrong, she'd put on a big smile and say that everything was fine.

"So…where do you think we should go if Inuyasha returns?" asked Miroku. Sango stabbed him again with her all mighty elbow.

"We'll just wait and see. Because of course he's coming back, isn't that right?" she said through clenched teeth and a hard glare. Miroku nodded his furiously. Kagome sighed a heavy sigh. Sango watched her friend, when a memory popped into her head.

"Hey Kagome, there's a spring near here, why don't you go and take a bath to calm your nerves?"

Kagome looked up at her and thought for a minute.

"Yeah, that actually sounds like a good idea. Do you want to come with me?"

Sango shook her head.

"Sorry Kagome, but I have to get some herbs for Miroku."

Miroku gave her a puzzled look.

"What do I need herbs for? I'm fine!"

She glared at him and whispered in his ear

"Trust me, you're going to need them when I'm through with you."

He shuddered as he quickly began to pray for his life's preservation.

Kagome looked around. Shippo was sleeping and Kirara was probably going to go with Sango, so who would go with her? She looked at her side. There was the white dog that had become their newest companion sleeping, his ears twitching from time to time.

"Hey Shiro, come with me to the hot spring!"

Inuyasha abruptly woke up and looked at her. He was blushing. Kagome put her hands together as if she were praying.

"Pleeeeeeeease?"

He thought for a minute.

'Just because I'm going doesn't mean that I have to peak.' He thought. He looked at Kagome and nodded his head. She immediately stood up and said a victory 'Yes!'.

Sango lead the way to the spring, then hopped on Kirara to get the herbs for Miroku. She would have to move fast otherwise by the time she got there, he would be half way to China.

'This'll teach him o make Kagome upset.' She thought evilly.

Kagome started getting undressed behind a bush so that no one could see her. Inuyasha of course, has his back to her the whole time.

'I will not peak, I will not peak, I will not peak...' he kept saying over and over in his head. Suddenly, there was a loud SPLASH that came from the spring. Kagome had just jumped in. She sat in there by herself for a few minutes until she called for Inuyasha.

"Shiro, why don't you come on in? It's not that bad! It's lonely here all by myself!"

Inuyasha shook his head. He was not going to jump in there and take advantage of Kagome! Kinda tempting though…

'NO!' he screamed to himself. However, Kagome had a different plan. Inuyasha was sitting at the edge of the pool facing the woods. She snuck up behind him.

'You can't! You won't! You- AHHHH!' he was pulled in by Kagome from the back. He had been so deep in thought that he hadn't even heard her sneaking up behind him.

"You see?" she said, bringing his face to face hers, "It's not so bad!"

Inuyasha by his point was red. He was trying to turn around, but his body wouldn't. For you see, he was facing Kagome's nude body, and that was just too much for him to miss. He couldn't help examining every curve of her body that he could see. She was perfect in every way.

However, he eventually came to his senses and turned around to look at a stone on the edge of the spring that was simply fascinating. Kagome pouted and said

"Shiro, when it comes to bathing, you really are no fun."

Inuyasha ignored her.

She sighed. She just kinda sank into the water so only the top part of her face was visible.

'Where could you be Inuyasha? You didn't really…' she shook her head to clear the thought. She stood up.

"Shiro, let's head back."

She got dressed and Inuyasha hopped out of the spring and dried off by shaking his body as if his life depended on it. Kagome couldn't help but laugh. When they arrived at the campsite, Sango was tending to some new wounds that Miroku has acquired.

"Miroku, what happened to you?" asked Kagome.

Miroku was about to open his mouth, but Sango gave him a glare that could have shattered he confidence of any world dictator.

"I…I fell." He said.

"Wow Sango, you knew you would need herbs for Miroku even before he got hurt! That's so awesome!" she said.

Sango looked at Miroku. Hey both began to laugh. Kagome was confused but couldn't help but laugh with them. Inuyasha looked at them all like they were crazy.

'I don't get it!' he thought.

As the laughter died down, Sango went up to Kagome. She took her hand in her own.

"One more prediction." She said.

Kagome listened, but felt something in her hand. She took it back and opened her hand to see a beautiful necklace. It was made of a small rope and a big blue stone was attached (think shikon jewel necklace without the shell things on the string and the jewel is blue).

"Sango…it's beautiful…thank you…"

"Wear it. So when Inuyasha comes back, you'll look even better then you already do."

Kagome was crying as she embraced her best friend.

**Well that's the next chapter for ya. NOW I would like 15 reviews. DON'T BE CONFUSED!**


	4. Kagome's Confession

**I know I haven't updated as much as I could have in the past few days, but I've been working on my new story that is going to be the first part in a saga. You should read it, cause it's an Inuyasha kingdom hearts crossover. **

For the next three days, there was no sign of Inuyasha. Everyday the group would go out and look for him, but to no avail. It was now the fourth day of Inuyasha's curse and he had now gotten used to his new body. He still wasn't happy with it though, because just yesterday, he understood what Kikyo had been talking about.

'That stick metaphor was a really good example.' He thought.(ooh! Inuyasha knows a big word!)

It was a beautiful day and the group was looking for Inuyasha again. They had traveled so far that they actually ended up near the river (not the part where Inuyasha turned into a dog, they wee further down stream). Inuyasha was walking beside Kagome.

"What don't we take a rest for a bit?" said Miroku. Everyone nodded in agreement. Sango started cleaning her Hiraikotsu, Miroku tried meditating, and Shippo went off to play with Kirara. Kagome sat by the river, just watching the water rush by for a while.

"It really is mesmerizing, isn't it Shiro?" she asked.

Inuyasha looked out onto the water.

'It kinda is…' he thought. He was becoming lost in the river. In response to Kagome's question, Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement. Kagome looked at him.

"You can actually understand what I said?" she asked

'So…mesmerizing…' he thought. He nodded again to Kagome's question, not really realizing what he was doing.

"So you really do have an owner!" she exclaimed. That shook Inuyasha up. He looked at her with a worried look and was trying to think of a way to get out of the situation, but Kagome was too fast.

"So that means you might know tricks! Do ya?" she picked up a stick.

Inuyasha looked at her.

'What's she going to do with that?' he thought. She began o wave it from side to side.

'I think she's going to throw it.' He thought, 'Why the hell is she treating me like a…oh wait a minute…'

Kagome was getting ready to throw it.

'Oh yeah, like I'm really going to…'

"Fetch boy!" she said and threw the stick.

'IT'S MIIIIINE!' he screamed in his head as he chased after the stick. He looked around for it for about two minutes. He looked back at Kagome, as if to say 'I can't find it' to see her holding the stick talking to Sango.

'What was up with that? Why would she lead me on like that and then…fail me…oh God I hate it when I'm wrong…'

Inuyasha looked back on this memory and laughed. He was such an imbecile, and the first thing he was going to do when he got back to his normal self was tell Kagome how he felt.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had gone off to look for Inuyasha again and left Kagome alone with Shiro. She was fine for a wile, so Inuyasha decided to take a nap. However, it didn't last long. He was awoken by the sound and smell of tears. He raised his head to see Kagome sitting against a tree, holding her knees and crying. Inuyasha got up and walked over to her and whimpered to get her attention. She wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry Shiro, did I wake you?" she asked. Inuyasha shook his head. Kagome smiled, but as more tears came pouring out; she couldn't help but throw her arms around him and cry into his neck.

"Oh Shiro…He's gone…He's dead…I know it…"

Inuyasha looked at her. Why did she think he was dead? Didn't she think he was stronger then that?

"Shiro…a few days ago, I woke up because Inuyasha touched my cheek and said 'I'm sorry'. The next thing I knew, he was running away. When I looked up, I saw soul collectors in the air. I tried to forget it and go to sleep, but I couldn't. I kept watching them, and then suddenly, I saw a light, like the one that shone when Kikyo was trying to take him to hell with her! I think he went this time Shiro!"

She continued sobbing all over Inuyasha, as he sat there stunned.

'She thinks that I chose Kikyo over her… I can't believe that I did this to her…'

"Shiro," she cried, "How could he do this to me? I LOVE HIM GODDAMIT!" after she screamed this, she cried so hard that she began to hiccup. She wasn't the only one crying though. Inuyasha a few tears too.

'I'm so sorry Kagome, I LOVE YOU TOO!'

They were like that for about ten minutes, just crying on each other, until Kagome stopped and wiped her tears and his. She looked right at his face.

"You know Shiro?" she said, "You have his eyes. His eyes that always used to give me goose bumps and keep me safe…I'm happy that you came to us." She gave him a kiss on the nose. Inuyasha blushed a little, and lay down right by her leg. He was going to be there for her always, no matter what.

Just then, Sango and the others came back.

"No luck?" asked Kagome in a sad tone. Sango looked at Miroku and he nodded his head. Sango came up to her and came down to her level.

"We didn't find him, but we did find…" Sango pulled her arms out from behind her back to reveal a folded up hatori and a pair of hakamas that went with it. Kagome took the clothes out of Sango's hands.

"These…are his…" she said. The tears were resurfacing.

"Where we found the clothes, we also found the remains of soul collectors." Said Miroku. Kagome looked down at the clothes; her vision was starting to become blurry and her hands started shaking. No one could see her eyes, but they could see the tear on her cheek. She stood up, clutching his clothes to her body. The only thing she said was

"I knew it." And she ran off.

**Mwahahahahaha evil cliffy! I laugh at you hahaahaha. Anyway, the next chapie will be up soon, so fret not!**


	5. Kikyo's Death

**Next chapie! Sorry if this one isn't as good as the other ones, but a, I wasn't sure how to go about it, and b, I just had a fight with one of my best friends, so I'm really angry (not at you guys, you guys I love). Anyway, enjoy!**

"Kagome, wait!" yelled Sango. She immediately began to run after her friend, but was stopped by Miroku who held his arm in front of her so she was blocked.

"It is best to leave Kagome alone right now. She has to think about things." Sango nodded her head and shed a tear for her best friend. Miroku pulled her into a hug.

"She'll be alright, and so will we."

Inuyasha however, had no such boundaries from keeping him from running after Kagome. He caught onto her scent and followed it until he came upon her, sitting on the ground behind a rock, crying into his clothes.

"WHY? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME INUYASHA?" she was bawling into those clothes. They were all she had left of him. Inuyasha walked up to her and bucked her. She looked up from the clothes o see him looking at her with sad eyes, yet there was something about them…something about his eyes that reminded her so of Inuyasha that she couldn't help but lock him in a deadly embrace. She cried with him in her arms until she cried herself to sleep.

Inuyasha was happy that he could still be close to her, though he wasn't sure if Kagome would last the rest of the week. Thoughts of her filled his head until he too drifted off to sleep…

When he awoke, Kagome was still sleeping right next to him. Her grip had loosened, so her arms had fallen to her sides. He looked down at her and stroked her hair with his hands…wait a minute, HANDS?

Inuyasha shot up. He looked down. He was completely naked. He had his peach skin and hands back, not to mention his human…ahem, anyway, he couldn't believe it!

'What the hell is going on here?' he thought. 'I'm not supposed to become human again for another three days!' Suddenly, a familiar scent drifted through the air.

'Kikyo…' he thought 'she smells like she's really weak. I have to ask her what happened!' he turned to Kagome who still had his clothes in her lap. He tried to pick them up, but as soon as he did, Kagome brought them back with her hands. Now they were resting on top of them, her still sound asleep.

'No way in hell I'm walking around like this Kagome!' he thought. He tried to pull the clothes out from under her hands, which worked, but one of her hands fell right between his legs.

'Oh God…must move…but don't really want to…' He eventually persuaded himself to move out from under her hand and put it back on her lap. He put on the clothes and immediately darted in the direction of Kikyo's scent. She wasn't far, but when he found her, she was lying down, barely breathing.

"Kikyo!" he said. She when over to her and picked up her head in his arms. She opened her eyes a little to see him.

"Heh…I've lost that much power have I?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. She just smiled.

"I had a feeling that this would happen." She coughed, "I couldn't keep up the power that was required to keep you in dog form…it took too much power and I guess I sucked myself dry…" she coughed again.

Inuyasha touched her hair. She laughed a bit.

"Do you understand now Inuyasha?" he took a minute to get what she was saying, but then answered.

"Yeah, I get it now…Thank you Kikyo." She looked at him and touched his cheek.

"Try not to be such an idiot about Kagome next time huh?" She smiled, and he smiled with her, as she slowly lowered her hand and drifted away, never to find her path back to life again. He body turned to dust and blew away in the passing wind, leaving her clothes behind. He stood up and looked out.

"Goodbye Kikyo…and again, thanks." With that he jumped off to where he left Kagome.

**You guessed it, there is one more chapter and then we are finito, unless I get another idea…highly doubtful…anyway, look forward to it!**


	6. Aiko, My Daughter

**Last chapter! (HAAAAALELUIJAH) I hope you guys have enjoyed reading because I have enjoyed writing. Now onward to what you want to hear/read/know/ you get the idea.**

"Daddy! Daddy, where did you go?" yelled a little girl. She was about three years old and had long white hair that shined in the sun. She was wearing a little white dress that matched her hair and a pair of sandals. He dog ears were trying to listen for her father.

She continued to walk around the village, but couldn't find him anywhere. She decided to go back to her house. However, she wanted to stop by some other places before she went home.

She stopped by a hut that was about a five minute walk from her own. She pushed the flap out of the way to see a woman sitting by the fire cooking some kind of food.

"Hello Miss Sango!" said the little girl. She ran over and hugged the woman, but had to reach over a little because the woman had a large stomach.

"Hey there Aiko!" said Sango. She gave her a little kiss on the head, which made Aiko smile.

"To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" asked Sango. Aiko thought for a minute.

"Oh yeah, Miss Sango, have you seen my Daddy?" Sango thought and shook her head.

"No, actually I haven't seen him. Why don't you go ask Miroku? He's down by the river getting some fish. He usually knows where your dad is."

"Thank you Miss Sango! I'll go check with him! Bye now!" she waved as she exited the hut. Sango smiled and rubbed her stomach.

'I hope that Aiko and the baby will be friends.' She thought.

Aiko ran down to the river as fast as she could.

'I hope Mister Miroku knows where daddy is, mommy is getting worried.'

She ran through the trees, jumping on some big rocks here and there. She eventually came to the river. She looked up and down and saw a figure not to far from her. She smiled and ran towards it. It was a man who had his hands in the water trying to catch some fish.

"Mister Miroku!" she yelled. The man looked up, a fish in his hands.

"Oh, Aiko!" he yelled back. He lifted his hand to wave and accidentally let go of the fish which jumped and smacked him in the face with its tail and jumped back in the water. Aiko laughed.

"Well, what's up?" he asked. He got out of the water and picked up Aiko.

"Mommy told me to go look for daddy, but I couldn't find him, so I asked Miss Sango and she said that you might know!"

"No, I haven't seen your father today at all…I don't know who might know, but why don't you go back home? I'll even walk you there." Aiko shook her head.

"That's ok Mister Miroku, I can walk back myself." She said. He put her down and waved as she ran away. Miroku smiled and laughed.

'I hope our baby is like her.'

Aiko ran back through the trees and headed back into the village. She took one last look around the village but she still couldn't find her father anywhere. She sighed and walked back to her house. She walked through the flap door of her house to find that her mother wasn't there. She thought for a minute and went outside.

"Mommy! Where did you go?" she yelled.

"I'm in the back sweetie!" she yelled. Aiko ran around to the back of her house to see her mother picking some herbs in the garden that was in the back of her house.

"Mommy, I couldn't find him anywhere! Not even Mister Miroku knew where he was! Where did daddy go?"

"I'm not sure Aiko. He should be home soon." Aiko made a fist.

"I'll find him mommy, don't you worry about a thing!" She gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and ran back towards the village. Her mother watched as her daughter ran off towards the village, she couldn't help but wonder

"Did you actually remember this year?" she said aloud. She heard a figure come from behind her.

"Of course I remembered." It said. She looked up and there was her mate looming over her. He was holding a large bouquet of flowers. She stood up and gave him a kiss. When they pulled away, the man handed his mate the flowers.

"Do you remember this kind?" he asked. She smelled them and smiled.

"How could I not? It's the kind that you got me when you first told me…"

_Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She looked around but didn't see anything. She looked down where she and Shiro had fallen asleep, but he wasn't there. _

'_He must have gotten hungry and gotten something to eat.' She thought. She got up and began to walk back to camp. _

'_What am I going to do now that Inuyasha's gone?' she thought. She got back to the sight to find Sango, Miroku, and Shippo sitting there smiling to themselves. _

"_Why is everyone so happy?" she asked. _

'_How could they be happy when they know that Inuyasha will never come back?' _

"_Hey Kagome, we have a surprise for you." Said Sango. _

"_Really, what?" she said. She sounded really mellow. She didn't really feel like a surprise. _

"_Just wait here and close your eyes." Said Miroku. Kagome sighed and sat down on one of the rocks in the sight and closed her eyes. _

"_Now don't move." Said Shippo. While Kagome had her eyes closed, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all left. Kagome could hear their moving around and couldn't help but ask_

"_Hey guys, where are you going?" when no one answered, she sighed and sat there. She was there for about a minute, until she felt a presence in front of her. _

"_What am I waiting for?" she said. She figured it was probably Sango in front of her. When no one answered, she said again_

"_What am I waiting for?" _

"_This." Kagome gasped and opened her eyes just in time to see a face right in front of her's._

"_Inu-" she was cut off because Inuyasha had closed the gap between them and kissed her._

'_Oh God…is he kissing me? First I find out that he's still alive, and then he kisses me! Does the day get any better?' _

_He brought one hand up to her cheek. His touch caused shivers down her spine. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They deepened the kiss. When he pulled away, he pulled her into an embrace, where she began to weep on his shoulder. _

"_You're back!" she said through her tears, "Where did you go? I thought that you had run off with Kikyo and gone to hell?" Inuyasha pulled out of the embrace and looked at her._

"_Why would I do that?" he asked. _

"_Because you love her don't you?" she said. More tears came. _

"_Yes, I do love her." He said. Kagome felt a sharp pain in her heart. _

'_If he loves her, why did he kiss me?' she thought. She got up and tried to walk away, but was stopped when he tugged on her arm. _

"_You didn't let me finish. I love her because she helped open my eyes. Kikyo showed me that the only reason I loved her anymore was because I felt guilty about her death. She showed me that I was really in love with someone else…I love her like a good friend, but Kagome, with you it's different."_

_She gasped a little._

'_Is he going to say...?'_

"_Kagome, I love you. I feel like I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I want us to be happy together and I can't live without you." _

_She turned around to look at him. She hadn't noticed until now, but Inuyasha was holding some flowers in the hand that wasn't holding her arm. _

"_Are those for me Inuyasha?" he looked down at his hand._

"_Of course. The guys in your time give these to the women that they love don't they?" he said. He was blushing a little. Kagome laughed. She took the flowers from him and smelled them. _

"_Inuyasha, thank you so much." She looked so happy. Inuyasha took one of her hands and got down on one knee (what could be coming here do you think? Dun dun DUN!)_

"_Inuyasha what are you doing?"_

"_Kagome, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want us to have kids and live together and everything that people are in love do! Kagome, will you please be my mate?" _

_Kagome stood there in awe. _

"_Inuyasha, of course! I love you too!" She threw herself on him and brought him into another kiss. _

_Not far away, everyone was watching the two. Sango was crying, Miroku was trying to get Sango to stop crying, and Shippo was about to barf. _

"I'm happy that you remembered our anniversary this year. For the past three you've been forgetting." He kissed her again.

"I know, but this year, I was determined to remember." He smiled and Kagome laughed.

"Daddy?" said Aiko. She wasn't far from the house so she could see him. Inuyasha waved.

"Come here Aiko!" he yelled. Aiko came running like a bat out of hell. She ran right into Inuyasha's arms.

"Daddy, where did you go? I couldn't find you anywhere!" He laughed.

"What were you doing Daddy?" she asked as she gave him a big hug. He smiled and said

"I was just trying to make your mother happy, like an old friend wanted me to."

**The end pplz, that's all I wrote! And I hope you liked it cause it took me forever to figure out how to end this story! Anyway, happy happy joy joy and all that, until next time!**

**Quotes from: Neurotically Yours**

"**Why do you say I pop the pills? I don't pop the pills, I take them and I eat them. I put them in my mouth and they go churn colors and grow larger, then suddenly my diseases are cured for a short time until I have to take my pills."- Pillz-E**

"**I know what will stop the screeching of baby throats! Caaaaandiiiiiieeees!" –Pillz-E **

"**I hope you choke on a biscotti!" –Foamy**

"**Hey, it's already 4:15 in the morning, and you gotta get up and drive me to the bagel shop. You know why, because I need a bagel, and you know I need a bagel. A bagel with cream cheese, yeah cream cheese, everyone likes the cream and the cheese and the cheesy cream. And a cup of coffee I defiantly need a cup of coffee so you get up and drive me! –Foamy**


End file.
